


forgiveness, can you imagine?

by Argentina



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, i had this saved for a long time but ig i can post it so it doesn't go to waste, lmao idk what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentina/pseuds/Argentina
Summary: "Looking down, he can see a crushed wildflower from where he stepped. Oddly enough, it seems to represent the things and people in his life right now. Everywhere he goes turns to chaos the moment he steps into it."





	forgiveness, can you imagine?

**Author's Note:**

> okay sooo, this is something i wrote months ago but i never posted it, so it'll be dropped off here in ao3 along with a bunch of other fics i have that i'm planning on putting out today. enjoy!
> 
> oh also all my works are unedited so please ignore any mistakes

The walks to the park and back were becoming more and more frequent with every passing day. They became lengthier as well. The guilt of the pain he has caused to everybody around him is insufferable and is too much for Alex to bear, so he takes refuge in the outdoors. Spending his days cooped up in his office was not a healthy way to cope; though he did deserve to just let himself deteriorate there, Eliza would definitely not be happy. Not that she was, anyway.

The Reynolds Pamphlet. It’s everywhere. It’s his own creation and it haunts him every moment of his life. It’s entirely his fault, but the past is the past and he can’t change what has already happened. The only way to fix the situation is to obtain Eliza’s forgiveness, and that’s not something he can achieve nor does he deserve. 

The cool breeze hits his face and he inhales deeply, relishing in the slight burning sensation of frigid air in his lungs. The sky is dark; his path was purely lit by the street lamps scattered evenly across the cement. He shoves his hands in his pocket and gazes at the park up ahead. 

Philip would’ve loved it here, there’s no doubt about it. The other kids would have enjoyed his company as well. They could be playing tag right now, speeding across the grass. They could be truly happy. But they’re not, all because of Alexander. 

He didn’t only ruin one life when he handed his son the dueling guns and encouraged him to proceed with the meetup with Eacker. He ruined countless of them. His wife, his children. His friends. His own. 

He contemplates leaving Eliza for her own good, as he brings nothing but misery and pain to everybody he knows, but decides against it because doing so would be an even greater disrespect than simply letting things be. 

Looking down, he can see a crushed wildflower from where he stepped. Oddly enough, it seems to represent the things and people in his life right now. Everywhere he goes turns to chaos the moment he steps into it. 

The flower isn’t dead yet, it’s just damaged. The roots are still firm in the ground and with the proper nutrients and watering, it can be mended over time.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

He invites Eliza to join him on his stroll a month later. She accepts and they make their way down the mostly empty streets, staying silent and pensive the entire time. Even though they don’t talk, it’s more than enough for Alexander. Just her presence is better than what he expected and he’s not going to be anything but grateful for that.

They walk to the park and back, with Alexander leading the way and taking the longer routes to stretch out the time for as long as he can. There’s no telling if a chance like this will appear ever again, and he’s not going to throw away his shot.


End file.
